


You make me feel alive

by Hosie_islife



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Dark Josie Saltzman, Dark Magic, Endgame Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, F/F, F/M, Heretic, Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman Friendship, Hosie, Vampires, Werewolves, Witch - Freeform, tribrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hosie_islife/pseuds/Hosie_islife
Summary: After the death of her mother Josie has trouble concealing her grief  so josie dad sends her to a boarding school in mystic falls to help her.What happens when she is roommates with Hope Mikaeson?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. New student

**Author's Note:**

> Lizzie and Josie are not sisters in this
> 
> Lizzie Forbes/Salvatore 
> 
> Josie Saltzman

Josie's POV

My name is Josette Saltzman. I prefer Josie though. I have long brown hair and brown eyes. I'm a skinny girl with a figure. In other eyes I'm pretty attractive. I don't see it though. my dad is an alcoholic. he wasn't always like this only when my mum died from a car crash we were all in the car when it happened my mum died from the impact and my dad got badly injured I also died that night but I had vampire blood in my system so I turned into a heretic. 

I roll my eyes and sigh "Are we their yet?"

"yes" replied my dad as we pulled up to the driveway of the boarding school. I receive my baggage from the trunk and I see a tall blonde haired girl walking towards me and behind her is an older woman with blonde hair they looked similar that must be her mother I thought. The girl took my luggage and started to walk into the school

"Hello Caroline this is my daughter Josie"

"Hey Rick, its nice to meet you Josie why don't you follow lizzie to your room while I catch up with your dad" the blond woman said smiling

"where are you from?" "what supernatural are you I am a witch" I ignored the questions and kept on following her, she put my bags down and gave me a key.

"I'm lizzie by the way" she stuck out her hand and I shook it "Josie" I replied "so you can speak" I nodded my head and opened the door to my room. Their were two beds on either side of the room and some pictures hung up on the wall. I heaved some of my bags into the room, trying desperately to take my mind off the fact I have to live with someone. There was a faint smell of fresh pain and rain mixed with roses (idek)

I went to the closet and began arranging my stuff into them. After a while I sat on my bed and closed my eyes the ride up here was exhausting I had been in the car for eight hours. I had not slept a blink and had to move to a new town. 

The door flew open and a group of boys walked in, talking at the top of their voices. They notice me sitting on the bed and hurriedly made their way out except for one girl. 

She had long auburn hair and dark blue eyes she was wearing a black leather jacket and black skinny jeans with black combat boots she was beautiful. and staring straight at me with a look I couldn't quite decipher. 

"what are you doing in my room" the pretty girl said "I think you mean our room" I said with a slight smirk I wanted to tease the girl a bit. "okay well my name is hope and you might want to stay out of my way if you don't want any trouble" I stood up from the bed and went close to her ear and whispered "what kind of trouble" she pinned me to the bed her eyes glowing a bright yellow and whispered "trouble a pretty girl like you can't handle" I looked up at her and smirked I flipped us over so now she is below me "well hope, I can handle a lot more than you think" "I'm Josie by the way, its nice to meet you" I sit up so I am now straddling her waist

_____________________________________________

thank you for reading!


	2. New student part 2

Hope's POV

I walked up to her and pinned her to the bed and whispered "trouble a pretty girl like you can't handle" what the hell hope you just met the girl. As I was about to let her go she flips us over and says "well hope, I can handle a lot more than you think" "I'm Josie by the way, its nice to meet you" she sits up so she is straddling my waist and I start to go red "aww is Hopey getting embarrassed" I flip us over and pinned her hands above her head she starts to go red "who's the one getting embarrassed now" we both started laughing. I get off of her and start to walk to the door I stop in my tracts as an idea pops into my head I turn around and smile "can I show you something Josie" "sure" she said with a smile so I grab her hand and start taking her to the docks.

Once we get there I told her to close her eyes. I got undressed and turned into my wolf form and started nudging her hand with my snout she opens her eyes and smiles "aww your so cute" I start to growl I am not cute who does she think she is. she started laughing when I walked away from her "I'm sorry hope but you do look very cute as a wolf " i change back into human form she quickly turns around and i walk up to her and whisper in her ear "just my wolf form?" I can feel her heart beat quicken and i start to laugh.

I'm in potions class right now and i can't stop thinking about that pretty brunette, my friend lizzie nudged me and asked "what's got you all smiley hope" my cheeks start to go red "nothing, don't worry about it" "alright you keep your secrets, are you going to that party tonight" a party, I hate going to party's "no" "oh come on hope it's a welcome party for the new girl" the new girl i smile at the though of seeing her their "ok fine i will go to the party" 

At the party:

Me and my friends have just arrived at the party and i can't help but let my eyes wonder trying to find those pretty brown eyes. I have not seen her since we left the docks. My friend Landon hands me a red cup and i mutter a quick thanks walking further into the party i see the brunette and i walk up to her "hey pretty girl" she turns around and smiles "hey hope, i didn't know you were coming to the party" "well here i am, do you want to go dance" "i would love to" she grabs my hand and takes me to the dance floor. 

We are so close to each other,i can feel her breath on my face if i move a little closer i could kiss her right now wait what no hope she is you friend you don't kiss your friends.

I am sitting at the docks right now enjoying the view of the lake when i hear her angelic voice "hey hope what are you doing here " "i just needed some air" she sits down next to me and leans her head on my shoulder i smile "the view is beautiful " she says "it is" i reply she looks up at me and smiles "do you want to go back to our room i'm kinda tired" she say yawning she is so cute "sure " we both stand up but i picked her up bridal style and started walking to our room "ahh what are you doing put me down hope" "relax you looked tired so i thought i would carry you back" "okay" she puts her head in my neck "you smell nice " my cheeks go a bright red "i uh thanks princess "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading !


	3. First day

Josie's POV

I groaned as I got up. I was starting my classes today and I really didn't want to go. I hate being the new student, in fact, I hate being a student I wish I had just stayed in New Orleans although my roommate is making this a lot more fun. Speaking of my roommate I look at the other side of the room and see she has already left so I make my way out the door to go to the headmasters office.

After exploring the school for a while I find the headmasters office and knock at the door "come in" they said I open the door and sit down "is everything ok Josie " "yes, I just came here for my schedule" "oh right, well let me just get that for you" the blonde woman hand me my schedule and I stand up and start to walk out the door but they shout " wait don't go just yet I want to talk to you, I'm Caroline by the way" "um okay, what is it you want to talk about?" "well first how are you finding it being a vampire, and I was wondering if you would like to train with one of the students here every morning" "I find it okay I have everything under control and who is this person I will be training with?" "her name is Hope Mikaelson " I smile at the thought of training with the pretty auburn haired girl "okay sure I will train with her" "great I will inform her immediately" she says with a bright smile

Hope's POV 

I wake up and head to Caroline's office. once I get there I open the door "Hope what are you doing here and please knock next time" "okay, I came here to ask you if I could train with Josie every morning " "yeah sure I will tell her you want to train with her " she says with a smile, I turn bright red "no don't tell her I want to train with her just ask her if she wants to train with me" "why not Hope" she says with a smirk "just don't" I said leaving the office. 

I am in class right now and it is really boring I lean my head against the table and think about Josie " hi hope can I sit here " I lift my head up and see Josie and smile "YES" I clear my throat "I mean yes you can sit here" she sits down and are legs brush together I smile even harder than before "so I was in Caroline's office earlier and she asked me if I would like to train with you every morning and agreed " she said with a smile "oh that's great I am sure we will have loads of fun " I smiled back thank you Caroline I thought "what?" she asked I gave her a confused look "you just said thank you Caroline" I started to blush "oh did I, are you sure your not hearing things" she started to laugh her laugh is like music to my ears "okay what ever you say hope"

Josie's POV 

After all my classes were finished I was kind of hungry so I went to the kitchen for a snack. I and saw a young witch there with a little cut on her arm I was going to go help her but before I knew it my teeth were in her neck I could see she was getting pail but I could not stop until their was no more blood left, her body dropped to the floor. I started to panic I can't let anyone see so I picked her up and ran to the docks, dumping her body into the lake and watched her sink to the bottom. I sat down and lent my head on the wooden post "hey Josie" I jumped and turned my head around, how did I not hear her coming "Lizzie, um what are you doing here? "well Hope was trying to find you and she asked me to help her " she said with a smile. "what are you doing here, its quite late ?" "oh um nothing" I lied "lets go inside " I said while pushing her in the direction of the school

"well I'm going to my room now, bye" I said running to my room "wait you never told me what supernatural you are" she said running after me " I'm a heretic" I said quickly slamming the door shut "wow that was quite aggressive " I jumped and turned around "I was looking for you" she said stepping closer to me "looks like you found me" I smirked "where have you been" "I uh was out walking" I said turning my head away from her "well you-" "lets watch a movie "I said cutting her of and dragging her to my bed

Hope's POV

I was in potions class with lizzie and i could not stop thinking about what happened with the brunette a couple days ago, we were so close to each other cuddling on her bed and as much as i loved it i couldn't stop myself from thinking about how she reacted when I asked her where she was and i wanted to believe Josie when she said she went for a walk but i don't understand why she was gone for so long 

sigh

"hey are you okay" Lizzie said with a concerned face 

"When you found Josie a few days ago what was she doing and was she like acting weird to you?"  
"Umm,she was sat down by the docks she looked like she had a lot going through her head and i wouldn't say she was acting weird but she was in quite a hurry to get back to school" "why what's wrong" 

She frowned did Josie lie to her about going on a walk 

She know Lizzie was only concerned for her well-being, yet, hope didn't know how to properly explain what she was feeling at the moment. Josie was all that was on her mind wondering if she had lied to her and she wanted answer as to what Josie was really doing 

Taking a few moments to compose herself she took a breath and tried to ease her friends worry 

"Sorry lizzie, i've just had a few things on my mind lately" 

"you know you can always talk to my hope " lizzie have hope a hug as she spoke to her, surprised that hope returned the gesture


End file.
